The New Kid
by SlytherinSlayer21
Summary: Re-Written When a classified 22 year old detective joins the 1-6 things get a little crazy. Not to mention a certain ADA is fascinated. Alex/OFC
1. Into the Belly of the Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the original characters and ideas. I in no way own Bones, Law and Order SVU, L &O, Criminal Minds or any other show. I do however own the original characters in this story

Reviews: Please leave reviews guys. Let me know if you like it, hate, or have any questions.

Grammatical Errors: there are probably a lot of them, seeing I don't have a beta reader. If anyone wants to volunteer please let me know.

Fandom: Mostly Law and Order: SVU (beginning around the second week of the second season) Bones (is pretty much accurate up to the end of season 4. meaning Booth didn't have a tumor and when he was captured by the grave digger there was no ghost Teddy but his partner Amanda Cohen was.), Criminal Minds (everything is accurate except there is no Captain Crawfish or baby for JJ) are mention as background.

Warnings: This story will have a rating of M, mostly because of language and violence and some loving. If femslash offends you then you will probably not like this story. You have been warned

Summary: When a classified 22 year old detective joins the 1-6 things get a little crazy. Not to mention a certain ADA is fascinated. Alex/OFC

"The New Kid"

Former FBI Homicide Agent and now newly minted Detective Amanda Cohen knew what it was like to be the new kid. To be an interloper on someone else's turf.

She was lucky once before when the FBI had partnered her with their lead homicide Agent.

Special Agent Seeley Booth had not been happy when Deputy Director Cullen had told him that not only was he going to have to work with a squint, but also some classified rookie hotshot that was only 18.

Booth had been wary of her because of her age, and really who wouldn't when you get paired up with an 18 year old partner fresh out of the Academy. They had learned to trust each other when they had one assignment to complete before the arrival of their partner, forensic anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennan or Bones as we both now call her.

Over the case of the next four years and both trail and error they all agreed they where good working together and formed a tight bond along with the other squints.

It had taken awhile but she had found a family out of Booth, Bones and the squints. She had also made good friends with the FBI's BAU team going as far as dating one the members for over a year. Cohen had also managed to rope former Manhattan homicide ADA now Assistant US Attorney Abigail "Abbie" Carmichael, who she now considered one of her best friends next to Booth and Bones, into her misfit family.

However for some reason as she walked into the squad room doors to the one-six she didn't think it would be as easy. Once inside the bullpen Amanda took a second to look around, getting a feel for the place. While doing this nearly the entire squad seemed to staring at her, especially four detectives near the coffee pot.

Once Amanda spotted the Captain's office door, she walked to it with her head held high and her shoulders straight. Knocking on the door labeled Captain D. Cragen; she waited till she heard a gruff voice motion her inside.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and slid in before pulling it shut behind her.

Captain Donald Cragen had been doing this job for a long time and not much could surprise him. What did surprise him was when he personally got a call from the Deputy Director of the FBI himself, not even thirty minutes ago.

The Director had called to tell him that the young women that he was soon to be meeting for the first time was one of the most stubborn and pain in the ass agents that he had the privilege of commanding although he said he wouldn't have her any other way. That Amanda Cohen was one of his best agents despite her young age and that no one in the department wanted her to leave but it was over his head and that he had had no other choice.

So when a knock from his door came not even ten minutes later, he knew who it must be. Calling out to enter, he stood up from behind his desk and waited.

______________________________________________________________________________

AN: Please review and tell me what you think


	2. And Into the Squad Room

CHAPTER 2:

Captain Cragen wasn't sure what exactly he was expecting, but whatever it was she certainly wasn't it. He knew she was only 22 her file had said so, but still.

The young women in front of him looked like she should belong on a college campus rather than at SVU.

Detective Amanda Cohen stood about 5'5" and couldn't have weighed more than 135 pounds soaking wet. She had short dyed blonde hair that was stylishly spiked up and green eyes. She was dressed in a tight black tee with tailored black slacks with a white studded belt that held her badge and gun, with a ridiculous red belt buckle that said Cocky on it with a chicken underneath it. To top off the look she had on black leather jacket and combat boots.

Gathering his thoughts Cragen motioned with his hand for her to take a seat after introducing himself and shaking her hand.

"You asked to see me when I got here, Sir?" asked Cohen.

"Yes, please take a seat." Answered the captain as he leaned over his desk to look at his newest detective.

"You have one of the most interesting files that I have read Detective Cohen and I have been doing this longer than you've been alive. I also was faxed your unofficial file."

Startled with this news Cohen sat further up in her seat and cleared her throat. "What do you mean sir? I only have one file that I know of."

"Don't worry Detective, I was granted clearance this morning to view your file and I have to say that it was quite a bit to take in."

Amanda once again straightened her shoulders and looked into the Captains eyes and responded, "Yes Sir."

Don leaned back in his chair, picking up the said file as he leaned back.

"It says here that you where recruited when you where 15 years old after you dropped out of high school and got your GED by a joint taskforce of CIA and FBI. You apparently where quite eager to join up with them from what I read. Since you only had a GED you had to go to a 2 year college where you passed in record time only taking general education courses and some of those you managed not to have to take from high test scores. Then you transferred to Kennesaw State University where you majored in Criminal Justice with a minor in Criminology is that correct?"

"Yes Captain Cragen it is. They approached me almost as soon as I received my GED, why I still can't figure out, but I always wanted to do something with my life and they said they'd pay for my education. The rest of my reasons for agreeing are personal."

"I literally worked myself to exhaustion several times over the years. I managed to complete my general education classes in about a year, since I was able to out test some of the classes. That meant no brakes. I loaded up with as many classes as I could and I worked through breaks and summer."

"From there I went straight to KSU and did it all over again finally ending up with a Bachelors Degree in Criminal Justice with a concentration on Forensic Behavioral Sciences and a minor in Criminology about a year and half later. I finally got a month break before I entered the FBI Academy, where string were pulled to get me in. I didn't have many friends those next few months. Once I finished there I went straight to Homicide. And if the CIA or another alphabet agency had me do something for them well even your clearance isn't that high captain." Answered a now icy Amanda Cohen.

Don knew the tone she had used, he heard it several times this week from the departments new ADA Alexandra Cabot. He also knew that she was right about his clearance level.

"Well Detective despite your seeming hard work ethic and intelligence and phone calls from people in high positions of authority, I still have some trouble believing some of the things in your files because your age. Now I mean no offense to you Detective Cohen, but you are going to have to show me and my team that not only do you know what you are doing, but we need to know we can trust you in the field." He said.

"So until further notice you'll be assigned to my Senior Detective and her partner. You will stick to Detectives Benson and Stabler like glue. Do I make myself clear?" asked Don as he stood from behind his desk.

Standing to match Cohen snapped off a quick. "Yes Sir!"

Moving to stand or lean if you want to get technical in front of his desk the Captain Cragen continued on, "Good now that that is out of the way, welcome to SVU. And despite what I said earlier and might have implied I do honestly hope you turn out like your files and recommendations say."

Pushing off of his desk he sticks out his hand.

"Thank you sir. I know that my age is going to cause problems for a bit till people get to know me, but I assure you I am every bit as good as my files say." She said as she shook his hand.

The Captain gave one more look over at his new detective before saying, "Very well then, lets go introduce you to the team and get you settled in at your new desk." As he opens his office door.

* * *

AN: Further background story will be along in different chapters. If you notice her belt buckle it is the same one Booth wears and he gave her one at her going away party. And once again please review and tell me what you think. Oh and thanks to you that have already reviewed.

P.S. This will not be a mary sue, she may seem all perfect now but trust me we will see why only certain people can handle SVU.


End file.
